the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit
Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in November 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith and James Smith arriving home from school. Harry barges James into the cupboard under the stairs and farts. To his delight, he finds that Grace Smith has baked some biscuits! He farts again, with Grace replying that he can't have one unless he gets his gas under control. James, however, is allowed to eat one, so Harry rages and snatches half of the biscuits. Grace trips over a Horrid Henty comic he left on the floor, causing the rest to break into crumbs! Grace sends him to his room, banning him from TV for a week before she organises another batch. Later, Harry creeps downstairs to find more biscuits on the kitchen counter. He dumps them all into his Zapper Rapper tin, leaving a plastic biscuit on the tray to stop James squealing about him eating the lot. Suddenly Grace comes in, however she praises him for helping himself to all the biscuits! He is so confused he goes to bed early. The next day at school, Harry goes to the back of the building at break time with the biscuits. David Marshall follows him; the biscuits make him drool. He asks Harry to swap a few biscuits for a quick play on his Smash-It Hardcore, eventually tricking him into giving them all away! David is amazed at how delicious they are, while Harry hopes to bring more in tomorrow. The following day, Grace has luckily made more biscuits which Harry has brought into school. David gobbles two in return for lending him the Smash-it Hardcore again, then Sally Brittan arrives and asks for a biscuit too! She swaps a 1kg bar of Badburied chocolate she won from an arcade in Dundundun and doesn't want to eat for one biscuit. Suddenly a crowd shows up with items to trade for them! He gives more away in return for Mitchell Washington's Horrid Henty keyring, Jamie Wallace's fart putty, one of Dylan Cook's pairs of bass-boosted earphones and a Whoopie-Whoppie burger from Caleb McKinnon. When nobody is looking he hands Jonas Andersson a few free biscuits to take to Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson. Mae MacDonald soon stomps over, demanding one of the biscuits. Harry convinces her to allow him to help himself to anything in her shed for a biscuit, however he taunts her by running around the playground with one in his hand. Meanwhile The Perfect Pansies Club are gathered nearby with Tim McDade explaining that Harry is selling biscuits to his schoolmates. James becomes furious and squeals that he shouldn't be giving them away as Grace made for him with love. Harry repels him with a loud burp that echoes through all of Colham. The next day, James finds the biscuit recipe in the kitchen, scans it onto the computer using Liam Smith's scanner, replaces the original recipe and stuffs the copy in his Fancy Hippos schoolbag. At break time, Harry sits at the back of the school alone with his biscuits while farting, puzzled as to why nobody is trading their cool stuff for them. He suddenly overhears commotion in the gym; James and Samuel Davidson are auctioning the recipe for the biscuits, and his scheme of selling them will be ruined forever if anyone else gets their grubby hands on it! Harry bursts into the gym to get the recipe back. Gregor McDade bids 5p, Jenny Templeton raises it to £4, then Mae bids £34! As the moody girl announces higher and higher prices, Harry convinces James to hand him the recipe in return for extra turns watching TV all week. However, Mae bids £1080 just as he does so! He screams in shock at the thought of paying all this money for the recipe, then James reveals he photocopied it ten times...and that there is a secret ingredient...sultanas! Harry retches, stumbles around knocking gym equipment over and faints, believing he's been poisoned. An ambulance rushes him to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary, where the staff become cross with him for wasting their time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes